


Table Scraps

by valda



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Welcome to Night Vale Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl has two different, yet similar, encounters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table Scraps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chapscher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapscher/gifts).



> This was written for the 2015 Welcome to Night Vale Secret Santa.

Earl gasped at the first hot, wet contact, tightening his fingers in Carlos' dark curls. The scientist's head bobbed gloriously down but then withdrew, tongue fluttering up Earl's shaft, lips tightening as they reached the tip. Earl drew a shuddering breath and rolled his head back against the headboard, his eyes slipping shut. Carlos' lips held Earl lightly at the tip, breath hot and perfect around him. The rest of Earl's length ached for contact. Slowly, ever so softly, Carlos' tongue began to tease Earl's slit.

It was too much. It was not enough. Earl whined and bounced his hips, eager to fill that expert mouth.

Carlos giggled around the sudden mouthful of cock. His hands had been exploring Earl's inner thighs, palms warm and fingertips light, but now they stopped, pressing gently, holding him in place through suggestion rather than strength. Earl let out a long, low groan, muscles twitching as he fought to comply. He opened his eyes again to watch as Carlos slowly took his entire length, dark eyes glittering up at him through thick curtains of lashes. Carlos was beautiful, cheeks hollowing, hair an unrepentant mess of shining black tresses, dark skin glistening with sweat, and Earl's skin was already prickling, and sparks were already popping and flaring at the back of his mind—and now his vision was going white, and his skin was on fire, and the sparks were explosive, and Carlos' mouth was so _hot_ and his tongue was so _good_ and he was swallowing—

It was some time before Earl came back to himself. He blinked the blurriness from his eyes and found Carlos nestled up alongside him, fingers playing along Earl's chest, head pillowed on Earl's shoulder. Earl slid his arm up around Carlos' shoulders and tipped his face down to kiss the top of the scientist's head.

"It's been way too long," he murmured into Carlos' hair, voice emerging husky and low.

"It has," Carlos agreed, nuzzling into Earl's neck and biting gently. "It really has." He sighed, kissed Earl's neck, and raised himself onto an elbow. "I have to go, though."

Earl couldn't help but ask, though he knew what the answer would be. "When will I see you again?"

"I don't know." Carlos looked away. "I wish I could say. I'm sorry, Earl." The scientist flicked his eyes shyly back to meet Earl's, biting his lip. "You...you don't have to wait for me."

Earl pushed up from the bed to kiss Carlos on the mouth. "I know," he said.

~

" _Earl_ ," Cecil groaned, "that's _it_ , you're so good for me, Earl, so perfect, so strong, so handsome, so— _gnah_ —"

Cecil's babbles devolved into keening as Earl shifted from laving teasingly around his entrance to slowly pressing his tongue inside. Cecil shrieked, and it was the most glorious sound in the entire universe, and Earl had made it happen.

Earl's hands were on Cecil's ass, thumbs brushing over the curve of flesh meeting thigh, and every time was like the first time, every time was incredible, every time it was impossible that it was _Cecil_ beneath his hands, that it was _Cecil_ shaking and moaning at the ministrations of his mouth.

That it was Cecil calling him, Earl, perfect.

Earl stabbed his tongue into the man he'd loved since before he knew what love was, probing hungrily, relentlessly, mercilessly, breathing hot against Cecil's skin, claiming Cecil's body. Cecil quaked beneath the assault, legs shuddering, fingers twisting in the sheets as he flooded the room with wails of pleasure.

They'd done this enough times now that Earl knew when Cecil was close. He drew away suddenly.

Cecil's gasp of dismay was like a sob.

"Lube," Earl said, holding out his hand.

Cecil sucked in a few shuddery breaths and made an incoherent noise.

"I'll take care of you," Earl said. "I always have, and I always will." He raised an eyebrow. "Lube."

Cecil struggled with the cap for a few moments before squeezing the bottle clumsily over Earl's fingers. He jerked as a few drops splattered his stomach.

"I'll take care of you," Earl repeated, spreading the lube over both his hands. He leaned up on an elbow, sliding a finger in where his tongue had been, curling it and watching Cecil's face.

Cecil yelped and twitched and a shudder ran up the length of his body. His arms trembled as he ran his fingers over his own chest and stomach. "Oh, yes, Earl, yes, like that—" Cecil broke off into a squeal as Earl found his prostate.

"You want me," Earl said. "You want this."

"Yes!" Cecil gasped. " _Spire_ , Earl, don't stop, _never_ stop—"

"You're mine," Earl gambled, curling his finger again.

"Yes—yes—yours," Cecil panted.

_I love you_ , Earl did not dare say.

He added a finger, twisting, driving deep, and as Cecil threw his head back with a gasp, Earl wrapped his other hand around Cecil's cock. A few quick pumps, and Cecil came with a scream.

~

He shouldn't be selfish. He shouldn't want more. He had everything he'd ever wanted. More than he'd ever dreamed.

It didn't feel like enough. Nothing ever felt like enough. But Earl shouldn't be selfish. He should take what he could get.

"I can't tell him," Carlos had said. "I can't tell him what happened in the desert otherworld. I can't."

"I can't tell him," Cecil had said. "I can't tell him how it was while he was gone. I can't."

"It's okay," Earl had replied. "You can tell me."

"It's okay," he always said. "I'll take care of you."


End file.
